<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voyeurism Connects People by Ghost_LA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640719">Voyeurism Connects People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_LA/pseuds/Ghost_LA'>Ghost_LA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZADR Smut Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oviposition, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_LA/pseuds/Ghost_LA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZADR Smut Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voyeurism Connects People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Slamming and locking his bedroom door shut, Dib placed the package on his bed. Opening a desk drawer to remove his pocket knife, he cut into the box past the protective wrapping to the excitement beneath. It was at least the size of his forearm, a sparkly pink packed with clear gelatin eggs. He was surprised by how wet he felt that he hadn't soaked through his pants for the past half an hour after school. Stripping down to nothing but his binder and socks after he sterilized everything, he eased under his sheets and inserted the eggs inside the toy. Coating his fingers in lube, he relaxed against his pile of pillows and circled around his slick slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmh," He purred, teasing the tip of his finger past the tight muscle only to pull it back out. Chewing on his lip, he eased in two fingers inside with a soft whimper that ended in a moan, rocking them in and out as he ground against his palm. The slick sounds made him start to buzz, starting to squirm beneath his own touch and ease in a third once he thrust his fingers back inside. "F-fuck, so </span>
  <em>tight.</em>
  <span>" Dib whispered under his breath, going at a harsher pace that had the bed making a soft, weak groan.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>
        <span>Once he grew used to the pleasant stretch he pulled his fingers out, using his own precum to coat some of the toy and lubing up the rest. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the tip in.</span>
      </p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>
        <span>"</span>
        <em>O-ooh!</em>
        <span>" He moaned, almost cumming from how pleasurable the start of feeling full was. "God, it's bigger than I thought.."</span>
      </p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>
        <span>Closing his eyes tight to silently revel in the sensations, he imaged a familiar aggressive alien hovering over him. Instead of the toy it was a slick, hard cock that pulsed between his slightly trembling thighs. Hot breaths against his neck, sharp claws dug into his hips as the cock slowly rocked in and out at a surprisingly gentle pace that had him in near tears. Zim wasn't one to be gentle, so would he possibly treat sex as a slow, intimate moment? Or would he just give him a chance to warm up before ravishing him, open and raw, begging and squirming beneath for more? Knitting his brows, he moved the toy faster and started to arch off the bed with a moan.</span>
      </p>
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p>
          <span>'</span>
          <em>Good boy, taking my cock like a mighty soldier.</em>
          <span>' His imagination whispered into his ear, teeth nipping his ear.</span>
        </p>
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>
              <span>"Yes.. I'm your good boy.." Dib agreed blissfully, rolling his hips up into each ground thrust.</span>
            </p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>
              <span>The stretch was euphoric, a free hand white-knuckled from how hard he was gripping the sheets for purchase. His small cock twitched against the warm silicone, his body tensing up and with a cry gushing around the large toy. Panting heavily he continued to impale himself, moving the ovipositor at a harsh pace that overwhelmed his sensitive body.</span>
            </p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p>
          <span>"Please, fill me! I need it so bad!" He cried out, holding the toy still as he frantically humped against the nubs close to the base. "Please, please, oh fuck, </span>
          <em>please, Zim!</em>
          <span>"</span>
        </p>
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>
              <span>'</span>
              <em>You look so sexy when you beg my name, Dib. Keep humping me like that and I'll cum.</em>
              <span>'</span>
            </p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>
              <span>"Yes! Oh yes, </span>
              <em>please!</em>
              <span>" He practically sobbed once that hard cock ravished him, fulfilling his need for his pussy to be used.</span>
            </p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>
              <span>Using his free hand to stroke the toy, he pushed out the first egg with a gasp, throwing his head back. The second shoved the first closer to his cervix, the third a struggle to get out but once it was he trembled as his eyes glistened with tears. Immediately being hit with another orgasm left him with a shriek, writhing all over the place as he eased the toy out. Trying to relax against the bed for a breather before the next part, he draped an arm over his eyes and listened to the blood rush in his ears and harsh pants. '</span>
              <em>Look at you, a complete </em>
              <span>wreck</span>
              <em> because of me.</em>
              <span>' His imagination teased, phantom fingers tracing from his navel up to his binder. Turning his head to the side, his lips trembled as he tried to form words yet his foggy mind wouldn't let him. He settled with a worn-out grunt, shivering when the eggs inside him shifted. Finding a bit of energy leftover, he grasped the sheets in a way to ground himself as he worked on pushing out the biggest one first. Trembling with effort, his whine turned into a breathless moan once the egg plopped out with a wet sound, his pussy contracting against the smaller two and forcing them forward. Clawing at the sheets, he pushed out the second with a higher pitched moan, already feeling close to a third orgasm.</span>
            </p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p>
          <span>'</span>
          <em>One more, you can do it.. Unless you need a little help?</em>
          <span>'</span>
        </p>
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>
              <span>Fingers brushed against his aching cock, causing Dib to keen as the last one shot out chased by a powerful orgasm that had him humping his hand to draw it out. Collapsing heavily against the mattress, his body trembled with aftershock to the best jerk off session in his life. Exhaustion weighed down, reminding him of how hard he pushed his body until satisfied. He wanted to get up and clean up but he was drained, his limbs heavy like they were made of lead. Accepting his defeat against his tired body, he pulled off his glasses and shifted to get comfy, passing out blissfully unaware of the very sexually satisfied alien who had watched the whole ordeal unfold before his very eyes. </span>
            </p></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>